New Girl
by Youaremylifenow1
Summary: Ranma has to make a difficult choice, and Ranma and Akane are forced to own up.
1. Good Morning!

New Girl

Chapter 1: First Day of School

AN: Mostly Ranma POV, but I might change it to Akane for brief parts. Rated T for cussing and probably kissing. Sorry about the super short first chapter. The chapters will get longer, just wanted to give it a quick start. Review, please!

Ranma POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I screamed loudly as a panda banging a pot against my head

woke me up from a beautiful rest. "What are you doing?" I said loudly, rubbing my eyes. The panda held up a

sign, "Aren't I funny? You certainly don't wanna hurt me?" Without a second thought, the panda was flying

through the ceiling. I went to the bathroom slowly, and glanced at the clock in the hallway. My anger grew

as I realized my dumbass father had woken me up earlier than nesscessary. Not enough time to crawl back

into bed, but early enough to make me mad. I walked into the bathroom, hating the feel of the cold tiles

against my feet. I looked in the mirror, and cried out in surprise.

I was in my female form (I kinda already guessed, but still) and someone had drawn a scraggly

Sharpie beard on my face and neck. There were even some red Sharpie freckles on my face. Now I was

really pissed off. I began to scrub at my face, turning all the skin bright red. The marks faded slightly, but

you could still see everything. Getting desperate, I left the bathroom and walked into Nabiki's room.

Nabiki had left for college at the end of summer, bringing immense relief to me. I was free of her

extortion, blackmail, and threats. But I missed her a little bit, even though I would never admit it. She had

packed up and taken most of her stuff, but she had left a few things behind. I searched through the huge

makeup box that was on her desk, and held up my hand triumphantly when I found what I was looking for.

Makeup remover! Embarassed, I lowered my hand quickly.

Sometimes I felt like people were monitoring my life, watching everything that happened to me. So

occasionaly, I would do little quirky things just so the people watching me wouldn't get too bored. "Okay

Ranma, rambling to yourself time is over." I thought to myself.

I walked back to the bathroom, grabbed some toliet paper, and soaked it in the strange but nice smell

of the makeup remover. I continued scrubbing my face like a madman. After a few minutes, the Sharpie had

faded a lot more, and I felt that my face was acceptable enough. Except that my cheeks felt as if they were

about to peel off. "Maybe what's left will look like an appealing five o' clock shadow..." I thought to myself

as I filled up a bucket of hot water from the bathtub. I dumped the bucket over my head, pajamas and all.

I turned to the mirror, and began rubbing my chin in an intelligent, cool looking way. Soon I got really

into posing in front of the mirror. "Hyaaaaaaaa!" I shouted, adding a sound effect to my posing. Suddenly, I

heard the sound of giggling from behind me, and still posing, I turned abruptly. Akane stood, clutching a

towel to her body, laughing loudly. "I came in here....to take a bath...what a nice surprise..." Akane said,

pausing occasionally to stop the uncontrollable laughing coming from her chest. I realized I was still posing,

so I dropped my arms and began to blush furiously.

I began to leave the bathroom, and as I walked away, Akane stopped me. "Ranma?" She said, sounded

confused. "Yes?" I said, turning to her. "Is it just the light, or are you growing a beard?" She scrutinized my

face closely. "And are those freckles?" Akane began to laugh again, and I walked out of the bathroom and

slammed the door. A perfect start to the first day of my senior year.


	2. First Day of School

New Girl

Chapter 2: School!

_A/N:__ Heya, hope you liked the first chapter and this one. Please review! Been working on this chapter for a bit, and I took a break in the middle of writing. Next chapters will be longer, I promise!_

I walked to the kitchen slowly, still in a sour mood. Kasumi, being a sweetheart, was trying to be

quiet in her effort to prepare breakfast. Seeing me, she smiled cheerily and placed something on the

table.

"Good Morning!" she exclaimed. I could see her scrutinizing my face, but of course she didn't say a

word. God, was it really that noticable? I made a mental note to scrub my face again once it turned a more

normal shade of red. I sat down, crossing my legs underneath me.

I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer, feeling at peace for a few moments. Maybe this morning

wouldn't be too awful. My peaceful moment was interrupted by a loud splash. I glanced at the backyard fish

pond, noticing that a black and white paw was sticking out of the water. I walked over to the once tranquil

water, and I stared at the water, slow ripples disturbing the surface. A panda's head poked out of the water,

gasping for breath. He wore a relieved look on his face, but as soon as he looked up, the look vanished.

I pointed to my face.

"Really?" I said quietly, but you could hear a threat lingering behind those words.

The panda quickly constructed a sign.

"Haha?" The panda attempted to smile. The smile vanished as I kicked him into a backyard a few

houses down.

"Ranma..." Kasumi said. "Was that really nesscessary?"

"I figure he needed a walk anyways..." I said quickly, mouth full of food. I finished my food quickly, and

began to pack my bag for school. Akane, hair wet, rushed down the stairs, bag in hand. She grabbed my arm

and pulled me up forcefully.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late!" She grabbed both of our bentos and rushed out the door. I ran after her, my

arm tingling pleasantly where Akane had touched me. I spotted her walking ahead of me by the fence, so I

jumped on the fence and caught up to her.

Akane was eating out of her bento box, hungry because she hadn't had time to eat breakfast. I glanced

at her from the corner of my eye, noticing how cute she was. Truthfully, I liked Akane, as more than a friend.

But we were always fighting, and I never knew what to say without hurting her feelings. I was always so

confused and conflicted, and I hated that. Our relationship just reminded me of my life, confusing and

unpredictable. I just wish everything was a lot simpler.

"Why did we leave so early?" I asked, glancing at my watch. We might almost arrive early. I could've

had some time to scrub my face again...

"I figured our 'friends' would be more enthusiastic than usual because it is the first day of school,"

responded Akane, never looking up from her bento. Wow, she had a point. Akane was good at thinking

ahead. I wish I could be just a little more intelligent. But most of the time, I had more important things to

deal with.

"Speaking of friends..." Akane began. Before I could even react, Kuno was in front of Akane, head

bowed, reciting poetry.

"Through the long summer nights, I pinned for my sweet, beautiful flower..." Kuno said, voice full of

dramatic emotion. Before he could continue, we were running down the street as quietly as possible. Well

as quietly as possible when Akane is stuffing her face. We laughed silently, and before we knew it, we were

at school early.

The sight of my friends and teachers surprised faces at us being early was amusing. Akane and I said

hello to everyone, and then we ran over to the homeroom student listings. I was wondering how come

Akane and I hadn't fought at all yet. It was strange for us to not be at each other's throats, and it felt...

good. I turned and smiled hugely at Akane, feeling happy and carefree. She turned to me, also smiling.

"We're in the same class!" Akane and I high-fived, and we walked to our new homeroom, the silence

filled with happiness. We were happy to get back to our friends, to be on-time, and to be in our Senior Year.

And we were strangely at peace with each other. I knew it wouldn't last long, but I would just enjoy it while

it lasted. Maybe, one day we wouldn't fight as much, and I would be able to tell her that I might like her as

more than a friend...

I was startled out of my daydream by a painful disturbance. I noticed dizzily that I had run into my new

homeroom door. Akane laughed, and opened the door, and we realized we had barely arrived on time for

homeroom. I looked around, and I noticed something different. Something that mixed up my life and

turned it upside down.


	3. New Girl

New Girl

American Girl

A/n:_ Hey everyone, thanks for reading and mucho thanx to Flamingo174 because she leaves reviews.(hint to other readers). I hope I can finally start making my chapters more exciting and finally squeeze some length into them._

_Oh and mucho sorry if I ever put "he" instead of "I". This is my first first person story, and I'm having some trouble. Actually, it's the first story that I ever actually plan to finish. Thanks for reading guys! Love you all!_

She had blonde wavy hair that touched her shoulders. It looked soft and beautiful. She had round, electric blue eyes, surronded by long, thin

eyelashes that she had obviously added mascara to. The mascara was a dark blue that contrasted strangely with her eye color, but it still looked

pretty. She seemed like she didn't try too hard, but she liked looking pretty.

She had a small, rounded nose, and her lips were slightly bigger and poutier than Japanese girls. They were super-pink, as if she was anxious and

had been biting them a lot. I couldn't see her body(I definitely would have checked that first if I could have), but because she was American, I

guessed she had a busty body. I suddenly had an image of my female body with her face attached.

Suddenly, I realized where I was standing, and more importantly, who I was standing next to. The thoughts in my mind only translated to

a few seconds in the real world. Akane had definitely noticed the staring and seemed a little ticked off. Wait a second. "Akane", "little", and "ticked

off" were not words that belonged in the same sentence. Akane seemed _really_ ticked off. The girl looked up, and she noticed that I was staring at

her. But instead of thinking that I was gawking at her, she just waved shyly. She had a tiny hand with tiny fingers, and she had on pale, pearl pink nail

polish.

Wow, she seemed so tiny and un-Akane like. "She's adorable..." I thought to myself, blushing slightly. Akane tried to grab my arm, but I brushed

her off, and without thinking, I took the seat next to the new girl. Ther were other empty seats next to her, as everyone else had opted to sit next to

their friends. I felt really bad for her, and was ashamed at how my classmates were acting. Well, I would show her how welcoming this school could

be! I noticed her tiny nails again, and saw her pull her hand up to her mouth and begin biting the nails. She seemed so cute, and minature, and I was

hypnotized by the sight of her soft pink lips biting on her nails. I began to have a daydream, one that I felt rather ashamed of, and made me blush

deeply.

I shook himself out of my dream, and noticed that Akane had sat down by a group of her friends. I attempted to smile at her, but she just

ignored me. I had almost gotten through a morning without Akane being mad at me. Oh well.

Suddenly, the new girl stood up, and I realized that the teacher had been talking the whole time I had been lost in my thoughts. This happened

so frequently, I was surprised that I wasn't deaf or hearing impaired.

"I'm Riza Koizumi, and I'm 17." she said quietly, looking up quickly at her classmates. She sat down, and resumed chewing her nails.

That was odd. She had a Japanese name, but she was obviously American. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook, and quickly scribbled,

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome!" I hoped she would be able to read my awful handwriting... The teacher had already started droning about something

boring, and everyones eyes had begun to glaze over, including the teacher.

I passed the note to her, not bothering to be sneaky or careful. The teacher would only notice me if I made a loud noise or moved too quickly

or obviously. Being the best martial artist _**ever**_ made it a breeze to pass notes. She looked at it, and she seemed to read it slowly. It seemed like she

was a little slow at Japanese. She pulled some gel pens out of a cardboard package, and began writing a response. I realized I had to at

least write down at least a little bit of what the teacher was copying down on the board. I had almost finished scribbling down some shit that

the teacher had said was important, when the note landed lightly on my arm.

I picked it up, and smiled at the blue and pink gel pen, drawn suprisingly neatly.

"I'm Riza Koizumi!"

"Nice gel pens... I love the blue and pink." I replied, and I gingerly placed the note in her hair. Ahhh, it was so heavenly soft. The reply came a

faster this time.

I have to have all of my notes neat and organized by color or I go crazy! And, blue and pink are my favorite colors, because I'm sweet like

cotton candy. But like sugar, if you have to deal with me too often, you crash." I grinned at her cheeky response. I bet her lips tasted sweet, like

cotton candy.

If you don't mind me asking, why is your name Japanese when you are so obviously American?" I asked, attempted to write just a little bit

neatly. I felt bold, so I placed the note on her lap, lightly brushing her thigh. She didn't seem to care or have any reaction to my touch. She was

probably used to attention from boys.

"Longgg story..." she replied. "Talk about it at lunch?" I was a little surprised. She was very straightforward, and she didn't seem embarassed.

Ahhh, Americans. She seemed like she was a shy person at first, but she would probably talk a lot when she opened up to you. I was going to make

her open up to me and this school. I was determined.

A/N: Yes, I know I'm pumping out chapters fast, but they are short and have a lot of time on my hands soooo, yea. Next chapter should be out soon. Very soon =)


	4. Lunch

A/N: I'm so sorry that I said the next Chappie would be out soon! I forgot about this all-day camp that I would be

attending in a few days, and I was too tired by the end of the day to do anything but veg out in front of the T.V.

Seriously, I'm ashamed, but I'm starting up again. But, I will probably only get another chapter or two out before I

have to go on vacation. Really sorry guys! Thank you to Ranma711, Flamingo174, FlamesChaosandWolf,

EllenCuhfeld, OctupusInk, and BlackRoses2433. You have all contributed greatly in some way!

Chapter 4: Lunchtime

I scanned the lunchroom, looking for any sign of that beautiful American. I heard someone creep up behind me, and shifted

slightly in case I needed to attack someone. As soon as someone placed their hand on my shoulder, I turned quickly, and grabbed

their hands. Of course, Riza stood behind me, blushing as I stood there like an idiot, holding her hands. There were so tiny...

"Quite forward, aren't you Ranma?" She asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I...didn't....quite...." I stammered, trying to think up an apology.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! It's totally fine Ranma..." But she didn't remove her hands from mine, and we stood there for a few

seconds, and the air wasn't charged with malice or awkwardness. Finally, she lowered her hands, and turned to face the school

doors.

"When I first walked in, I noticed this little private spot were I wanted to have lunch, so we'll be heading out there." I didn't feel

like adding that you weren't allowed to leave the building for lunch, and it would probably be good to be away from the violent people

at my school. We walked out of the school, and headed over to a huge tree that had been near the school for many years. I settled

myself over on the side of the tree that wasn't visible from the school, hoping she would follow suit. And she did.

I began to eat my lunch, trying to slow down the best I could.

"So, I'm guessing that you are a maritial artist? I noticed how you shifted when I was walking over to you, and how you spun

around when I touched your shoulder." She inquired.

"Yes, I am supposed to be the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial-Arts. I've trained my entire life, and it's all

I've ever known." I said thoughtfully, swallowing my food.

"You sound so serious!" she exclaimed, looking thoughtfully at me.

"Hehheh, don't worry, I'm not." I said in a rush, chuckling quietly.

She giggled, and we both fell silent for a few moments.

"So, you said that you would tell me about your American look and Japanese name?" I said.

"Oh yeah! Okay, so when my parents were in college, they took a college trip to Japan. They fell in love with it, and they fell in

love with Japan. They take yearly trips that are about a month long, ever since I was a baby, so I could experience Japanese culture."

She paused for a second to eat a little bit more, and then continued.

"My dad recently lost his job, and he thought that there was ample oppurtunity in Japan, so he persuaded my mom to quit her job

and move to Japan. My dad found a job, but it doesn't pay enough, and my mom can't find a job at all, but they really love this country,

and want to make everything work. Oh, and the most important part, which I almost forgot, is that I have a Japanese name because

my parents just liked the name Riza Koizumi. Because my parents are American, my last name is Doogal, but they have registered me

here with the last name Koizumi so that I will fit in more smoothly." She finished her story breathlessly.

"Good story!" I said, happy that she was opening up to me. We both stayed comfortably quiet for a few minutes, both finishing

our bentos. When we both finished, she handed me a tic tac.

"I'm addicted to these things!" she added, popping one herself.

"Hey, let me see your schedule!" I exclaimed, extending my arm towards her. She reached into a small pocket on her bento, and

pulled it out. I reached into my pocket and pulled mine out, and we both began to compare schedules, huddled close together.

"Awww," I said, noticing that the only class we had together was Homeroom.

"Ack!" she said, glancing at her cell phone, which I hadn't noticed that she had whipped out.

"There is only about a minute of lunch break left!" Suddenly, Riza turned to me, and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

She leaned in towards me slowly, and kissed me. It was amazing. I was also aware of the new feeling that no-one was bothering me,

I wasn't get smacked in the back of head, no-one was yelling at me, and there was no-one to interrupt me. She tasted delicous, and I

ran my tongue across her bottom lip, and I felt her shiver against me. Suddenly, she was on her feet, and I was feeling dizzy and

confused.

"Seriously, we can't be late! Come on!" She said breathlessly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and we rushed towards

the building. We got inside, and as we went our seperate directions, she waved to me and yelled over at me,

"Meet me tomorrow again, ok?"

I smiled and nodded slightly, and then turned around to find I was standing with my face towards some lockers. I puffed out my

chest and proceded to class.

A/N: Please review!


	5. Rooftop

I lay awake, wondering about what had happened today. She had kissed me, and I had responded to her. I liked Akane, I was engaged to her... So why had I done that? And

why did I like it so much? And why did these teasing images run through my head, looping continously in a torturous circle. There was Risa, looking down shyly, her lips frozen in an

adorable pout. And there was Akane, strong and angry, but irresistable. I had been awake for about a half hour, the same thoughts, again, and again. I didn't know what I was going to

do on Tuesday, and the more I thought about it, the more my head hurt. And it certainly didn't help that I just wanted to jump someone, and I really didn't care who. I got out of my

sleeping bag, and decieded that I should sit on the roof so that my body and head could enjoy a little peace. I walked quietly through the hallway, an easy feat for me. I got to the dojo,

walked outside, and I leapt onto the roof, all without making a sound.

Akane POV

I hugged my knees to my chest and took a deep breath of the chill night air. I had been on the roof for about a half hour, the same thoughts running through my head again and

again. I could tell that Ranma like that new girl a lot. It wasn't my fault that he was a jerk and that I could never admit that I liked him. It's his own fault that he is such a blockhead! A

blockhead that I loved, but he could be at least a little more in tune to how I felt. I had noticed Risa and Ranma go out to lunch, and had seen the dazed look in his eyes, and I knew

what had happened. Those American girls are so slutty! She had kissed him after they had just had lunch together! I could barely believe the nerve of her, especially because he was

engaged to me. But, I really didn't blame her for wanting to kiss him. He was so gorgeous, and it gave me shivers to think of him and me. A pleasant sigh escaped my lips, and before

I knew it, I was stuck in another one of my pleasant daydreams. His lips on my neck, his breath delicously hot on my neck. I sighed again, and hugged my knees tighter to my chest.

Thoughts of how cold it was left my mind and his lips traveled slowly up my neck, onto my jawline...

"Akane?"

I jumped into the air, my face a deep red, and my lips pouted out embarassingly. Before I could react, I was slipping off the roof, too dazed and embarassed to help myself.

And then, Ranma was holding me tightly as he placed me gently where I had been sitting.

"Thank you." I mumbled quietly, the redness not yet faded from my cheeks.

"No problem." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

We sat quietly for a few moments, both smiling, and staring at the moon. The warmth besides me was comforting, and I was so sleepy, that I leaned my head gently on his

shoulder, before I could stop myself. His shoulder was taut, muscular, but I could tell that he wasn't disturbed by my head on his shoulder. And that's when I realized something. Ranma

was completely clueless. He would never get any hints that I threw at him, no matter how obvious. He would never be able to tell that I liked him, unless I said it to his face. And before

I knew it the words were tumbling out of my mouth.

"Ranma.""Akane." We looked at each other in suprise, as we had both said each other's names at the same time.

"You first." I said, before he could say anything else.

"Well..." He said, breathing in deeply. "I just wanted to know. For real this time. Do you like me as more than a friend?" I stared at him for a second, shocked. Why did he want

to know if I liked him?

"Of course I don't." I said quickly, putting on a face that said I didn't care. As soon as the words left my mouth, my chest began to ache, my heart beating painfully. I tried

desperately to see his face, but he had quickly turned his body away from mine. It didn't matter how stupid he was, I was a moron for saying that. I struggled to think of words to explain

what I really felt, but I saw that Ranma had gone ice cold.

"I..." I turned to face him, but saw that he had left the rooftop. I punched a hole in the rooftop, not caring if it woke anyone up. I cried bitterly, knowing what would happen. Ranma

would run off to that Risa slut, and she would be alone forever. She sobbed quietly into her pajama pants, barely making a sound as she sat on the rooftop, cold and alone.


	6. Life Goes On

A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive feedback and all the people who read my story. You guys inspire me, and when reading the reviews I

sometimes feel like crying. You guys are so amazing and I love you all. Also, at the end of Chapter 5, I accidently switched from first person to third

person, and I noticed my mistake when it was already too late. I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart, because I absolutely hate grammar

mistakes because they completely distract you from the story. I'm really mad at myself and will try my absolute best to prevent it from happening

again.

Enjoy the chappie!

Ranma POV

As the days went on, the silence between me and Akane deepened, but my relationship with Risa improved. Akane looked sad all the time, and

she didn't seem to acknowledge my prescence. Risa was happy because she found out that I had been engaged to Akane, and she wanted me all to

herself. We never said anything, but we were pretty much going out. Akane acted sad all the time, and her friends basically figured out what was

going on. Risa was shunned by all the girls, but she was totally fine with hanging out with me and my friends. Akane's friends also acted pretty mean

to me, and truthfully, I was a little mad at Akane about this whole mess. She told me that she didn't like me. Why was she acting like this? It was pretty

selfish to keep me to herself, especially if she didn't really like me. The last part made my insides twist slightly, as if I was hurt. But I ignored it. It

didn't make sense for me to hurt about something that I no longer cared about.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a light tap on my hand. For some reason, the teacher had moved Risa into the empty seat in front ot me.

I really didn't have a problem with it, because I could smell her better, pass notes easier, and sometimes play with her hair or whisper things in her

ear. She handed me a note. I opened it slowly, hoping to occupy my mind for as long as possible. I was an expert at keeping my mind occupied

during class. The note was very simple, just a cute pink little heart and a smiley face next to it. She turned around and smiled quickly, winking cutely.

Goddamn, she was such a tease, always making me squirm untill lunch period.

I focused on my work for a little while, before my thoughts turned back to Akane. She was always at the back of mind, nudging me, making me

feel guilty. But I always reminded myself that she was the one in the wrong, and that I was just living life. Without all the confusion and drama she

brought to my life.

Speaking of drama, I was surprised that nearly everyone had remained clueless to our relationship. I didn't have any trouble with Pops, or Mr.

Tendo, and I was pretty sure that they had no idea what was going on. If they had figured what was going on, I was pretty sure I would be lying at the

bottom of the koi pond. Nibiki wasn't around to blackmail me, and Kasumi wasn't likely to tattle on me anytime soon. Shampoo hadn't noticed

anything weird, except that she liked Risa as a friend, and that they would hang out sometimes. Kodachi had strangely disapeared, and Kuno had

refrained from attacking me when I was with Risa. Ukyo had found out pretty quickly, and she was a little mad at first. But, like Shampoo, she adored

Risa, and they really liked each other. Ukyo didn't want to lose my friendship or risk her new one, so she put up with it.

I don't really remember the last time I had felt this comfortable with my life, but I knew that it was really nice. And then, right at the back of my

head where I thought about Akane, I missed the quirky problems that I had all the time. To put it plainly, my life was very vanilla right now.

I finished my notes quickly, and the bell rang as soon as I finished, timed perfectly. I rushed off to my next class, and noticed Akane walking

with her friends. She talked animatedly, but a constant sadness constantly clung to her face. I walked off to my next class, feeling happy, not

feeling too worried about Akane. I just wanted to enjoy high school. Just for once.

A/N: It was a kind of boring, self-explanatory chappie, but it was nescessary. And a nice filler chappie helps me improve my writing. So, please review

maybe have something sooner if you review. =) No, I'm not trying to force you to review, but I will seriously write faster if you give me some feedback.


	7. Some Dream

A/n: I'm having a surprising amount of trouble. I have 2 or 3 different scenarios of how I want this to end, but I feel really bad that it feels so short. Also, all of my scenarios just dont seem perfect. I'm having some writer's block, so suggestions are mucho appreciated and might be included in the end!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, FAVORITE AUTHOR, AND ANY WAY YOU HAVE HELPED ME. YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU. 3

Ranma POV

More days had passed, and basically nothing had changed. I still missed Akane sometimes, but I thought about her less every day. I had

adjusted, and in some ways my life was better. I was thinking about stuff, and just daydreaming on the roof at night. I knew that this was Akane's spot,

and it pissed her off that I sat up here most nights. She felt that it would be too awkward to sit up here with me, so sometimes I would do it just to

make her mad, no matter how tired I was. And of course, it was a nice spot to just sit and daydream about things. Suddenly, all I could think of was

that night were me and Akane had sat out here together. I remember it like yesterday, even though it had been a two months before. She had put her

head on my shoulder... But, if she didn't like me, why had she done that? And why did she seem to blush sometimes if I smiled at her or helped her?

And, dare I say it; she seemed really jealous when I was with other girls. And then it hit me. Akane liked me. But I had been so stupid, and I had

completely ruined things between us with my huge mouth. All the times I had said mean things to her, all the times were I had been blind to the

signals she was sending me. But, it wasn't my fault. She always told me she didn't like me, even when I had tried to be serious. But, thinking about it,

what would I have said if she had asked me seriously? I don't know if I could've admitted that I did.

And here we are, both too proud to admit the truth, too stupid to see the obvious. And then I remembered Risa. I had completely forgotten

about her when I was thinking about Akane... What did that mean? I clutched my head in my hands, and rocked back and forth. It made me look

crazy, but it soothed me when I was undecieded about something like this. One thing was definitely for certain. I needed to have a talk with Akane.

I tiptoed over to Akane's window, and before my better judgement could stop me, I tapped very lightly on the windowpane. I heard some

rustling, and I waited patiently for any other sign of life. Already, I was beginning to get nervous, and I knew I was losing the guts to be able to talk to

her. I waited for a few more seconds before I jumped away from the window and went back into the house.

Akane POV

I had been awake for a while, cursing Ranma for taking the roof away from me. I thought about the usual stuff, Ranma, school, friends. More

Ranma. God, I missed him so much, and I was such a jealous person. I was angry inside, but I tried my hardest not to show it. Usually, I just looked

very sad most of the time. I tried to clear my head, but it really wasn't working. Ranma was being really clueless, and I needed my life and sleep back.

I needed to talk to him. I got of bed, and was opening the door when I heard a weird noise from outside. It sounded like someone was jumping off of

the roof, so I figured that Ranma would be in his bedroom. I looked out of the window, saw nothing, and continued my walk to Ranma's room

downstairs. Moving as quietly as possible, I managed to get into Ranma's room without hurting myself or breaking anything. I silently congratulated

myself. And that's when I realized that Mr. Saotome and Ranma weren't there. I thought maybe Ranma had left the roof, but I guess that he was still

up there. I smiled and noticed how comfy Ranma's sleeping bag looked. It wouldn't hurt to maybe just crawl in for a second... So, I crawled in and

made myself comfortable. It was so comfy, it was nearly more padded than my mattress. And, Ranma had definitely layed in here for a while before

he had snuck off to the rooftop. It was snuggly and warm, and it smelled just right. I buried my nose in the side of the sleeping bag and closed my

eyes, imagining if Ranma was asleep next to me. So warm............

Ranma POV

I walked back to my bedroom slowly, debating whether I should go back up on the roof. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I might as well

sit up there. After walking very slowly, I got to my bedroom, and as I came closer, I knew something was different. Something was up. I walked

into my bedroom cautiously, and that's when I saw Akane in my bed. And then I realized what was going on. I had laid down for a few minutes

before I went up to the rooftop, and I had probably fallen asleep. I was having a dream right now, because the current situation didn't make sense.

Why was Akane in my bed? Where was Pops? I was having some weird sexual dream where Akane jumps me in the middle of the night.

But Akane was asleep, and this didn't seem like a dream right now. I cautiously went to stand next to my bed. I kneeled down, and stared at her

sleeping face curiously, still undecieded as to whether it was real or not. She breathed in and out deeply, a smile on her lips, one I hadn't seen for a

while. Her hair was mussed up cutely, and I ran my right hand through it, slowly, gently. She murmured something unintelligible, and I smiled. She

was so adorable. My mind was at peace, even if only briefly, and I was getting very sleepy. This wasn't a dream. For whatever reason, Akane was in

my bed, and I had nowhere else to sleep.I could've slept in Pops bed, but it always smelled like wet panda fur. Feeling impulsive, I leaned down and

kissed Akane on the cheek.

"Sleep well gorgeous." I mumbled. Before I could move or do anything else, Akane had grabbed me around my neck.

Akane POV

Ugh, why was I awake, and why was Ranma above me? Omigosh, I was having another dream. I was in Ranma's bed, which didn't make

sense, and he was kissing me.

So, I went along with it. Dreams are the best. But this time it was different. And, then I realized I was awake, and I remembered that I had fallen

asleep in his bed. And, for some reason, he was kissing me.

"What the..." I said, pushing him off me and sitting up.

"Ummmmmmmmmm..." He said. I ran out of there as fast as possible.

.fuck?


End file.
